Total x Genesis
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Ezekiel y Gwen son Magus, en un giro del destino ambos terminan en una misión de alto peligro y eso era: competir y ganar una Guerra del grial, la cual se convirtió en un revoltijo de locura con 14 Servants, un Apóstol muerto y un montón de Magus extraños. Sip, toda una misión suicida pero hey ¿quien no arriesgaría su vida por la pequeña oportunidad de salvar a la humanidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Total x Génesis.**

 **Total drama no me pertenece, la serie Fate: Fate Stay Night, Fate Strange Fake y Fate Apocrypha tampoco lo hace.**

 **Esto es un UA. He recibido ayuda de Dark Mare Dragon por lo que le dedico este fic. La historia usa matices de Fate Strange Fake y Apocrypha así que es necesario saber al menos un poco de estas dos series. Se recomienda una lectura ligera en Wiki.**

* * *

 _Prologo._

* * *

 _ **Área 51.**_

 _La única organización mágica que domina en estados unidos, Canadá y Alaska. Considerada por muchos como una burla sin importancia, quienes escuchan de ella después olvidarían rápidamente de su existencia por no ser la gran cosa ¿Por qué de ello? Simplemente porque recién y apenas tenía 130 años de existir y para el mundo Taumatúrgico eso no era nada, es mas, había Magus anciano mucho mayores que aquella organización, por lo que para resumir, la organización Área 51 no era nada._

 _Se equivocan profundamente._

 _Hace muchísimo tiempo el último usuario de la cuarta verdadera magia,_ _ **Oblivion: manipulación del destino**_ _, había encontrado un punto importante en su existencia, con el poder de alterar el destino conceptual de todo tuvo el deseo de saber que seria de la humanidad después de su larga muerte ¿Por qué deseo aquel conocimiento si tenía el poder de tener todo? Simplemente cuando se tiene todo, las pequeñas cosas insignificante puede ser la gran cosa y aquel Magician quería saciar su curiosidad de lo que será el futuro._

 _El descubrió entonces el fin de todo._

 _La muerte de Gaia, la masacre de la humanidad, la destrucción de Alaya, la absoluta extinción fue lo que pudo ver y aquello le costó parte de su vida pero saber tal futuro le aterro tanto que el intento de todo para luchar contra aquel macabro destino. El buscaría ayuda de la organización Atlas pero aun cuando esa organización buscaba la salvación de la humanidad seguía siendo una organización podrida como la Torre del reloj y muchas más._

 _El decidió comenzar y trabajar solo._

 _Fundó una organización para cumplir con su deseo de salvar a su especie. El Área 51. Su misión era simple: La salvación de la humanidad, la tierra morirá, eso era inevitable y tampoco podía ser ayudada, con seres como los Aristóteles, los apóstoles Muertos, Murder Primate y demás era obvio que la humanidad ya no debería de seguir en Gaia. Para que la humanidad sea salvada tenían que salir de su mundo de origen, de su universo de origen y surcar las estrellas y alcanzar su verdadero potencial a través de las galaxias._

 _Ir al espacio era su salvación._

* * *

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Chris Mclean y he venido a traerle una nueva temporada del programa número #1 de Canadá! ¡Total drama! ¡Con la decima temporada lista para ustedes y aquí tendremos a nuestros nuevos campistas! ¡Aquí viene J…!

-Ugh, odio de verdad a ese tipo, eh….-Murmuro un joven de veintiún años mirando a un televisor con asco en sus ojos. El vestía una larga chaqueta que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro. El se encontraba en un bar de mala muerte tomándose un poco de cerveza como también esperando un cliente muy importante. El acomodo su capucha en su cabeza, el no quería ser reconocido, era un martirio ser una celebridad infame y peor que supuestamente estaba muerto.

Después de todo el era Ezekiel Barreth.

Ezekiel una vez fue un miembro del reality show total drama pero debido a un error en el primer reto cuando él dijo sin querer palabras sexista, él se gano una terrible infamia, aun con lo hipócrita que eran muchos de los otros concursantes, hasta que después en una temporada en especifico supuestamente Ezekiel se convirtió en un monstruo pero todos eran unos ignorantes de una verdad tremenda.

Ezekiel era un Magus.

Un Magus de cuarta generación de hecho, una familia de poca monta capaz de crear homúnculos y dominio del Taumaturgia elemental, su familia no era la gran cosa y ni tenía fama o algo parecido, después de todos vivían en una granja. Por ser Magus se explica porque Ezekiel jamás socializo con otros chicos, entrar a total drama fue un capricho que demostró ser una maldición.

Ya cansado del concurso y todo lo referente Ezekiel creó un homúnculo imperfecto que se parecía al Gollum de las películas del Señor de los anillos e hizo que se hiciera pasar por el mientras el aprovecho para buscar algunas cosas a través de todos los países que el Jet Jumbo había estado en la tercera temporada.

Su homúnculo de poca monta falleció y todo el mundo cree que Ezekiel estaba muerto, por ello el tenía que mantenerse oculto, era lo mejor considerando que su trabajo con la organización Área 51 era muy importante. Ezekiel tomo un trago de su cerveza esperando el contacto que le iba a dar una importante entrega.

Fue después de una hora que finalmente una persona se sentó a su lado, Ezekiel pudo discernir la activación de un Campo limitado de silencio, ósea que lo que sea hablado en medio de aquel campo mágico no será escuchado, Ezekiel observo de reojo como aquella persona se acomodaba en su asiento, hacia una seña al mesero para una bebida y deslizaba una pequeña caja hacia su persona, Ezekiel la tomo sin dudar, la examino con un simple hechizo de Análisis estructural encontrado que en aquella caja había un objeto de poder. Ya satisfecho se giro para hablar con el sujeto y—

-¡¿GWEN?!

-¡¿EZEKIEL?!

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!-Rugieron ambos mirando al que eran, distanciados, compañeros campistas de total drama en una situación perteneciente al lado oculto de la luna o conocido mejor el oculto mundo de la taumaturgia. Ambos se miraron y supieron que a partir de ahora para el uno y el otro dejarían de ser desconocidos.

* * *

 **Media hora después.**

-…..Bueno, muchos creíamos que tu muerte fue alguna clase de broma hecha por Chris pero bueno, los años pasaron y nunca apareciste….hasta ahora…..-Mascullo Gwen tomando un capuchino mientras Ezekiel comía un poco de pan francés, ambos se encontraban en un restaurante francés, fueron por petición de Gwen. Además tenían un campo limitado de silencio a su alrededor.

-…..Nunca pensé que tu de todas las personas eras un Magus, eh…es sorpresivo….-Murmuro Ezekiel moviendo incomodo en su asiento, su experiencia en total drama le marco profundamente y le hizo alguien que prefiere estar en lo sobrenatural del mundo que estar con las demás personas normales. Mirando a la joven de cabello negro ex gótica Gwen Erikson le hacía recordar lo poco normal que él era. Lo anormal que ambos eran de hecho.

-Mi padre murió cuando era joven así que yo aprendí sola todo lo que podía de Taumaturgia y pues nunca me impidió ser normal….aunque maldigo el hecho que mi hermano me haya metido a ese estúpido Show…

-Nunca me pareciste un Magus…

-Y tu tampoco aunque explica porque fuiste tan….ignorante.

-Vaya, es lo más bonito que alguien me haya dicho en la cara.

-…..Ok, como sea, bien… dejando a un lado está "linda" sorpresa, tengo que hablarte del envió.

-Ah sí, claro, el paquete….si…..bueno, espero que esto sea confidencial, eh, esto es para la organización de la que trabajo.

-¿Una organización aquí en estados unidos?...creo que escuche de ella pero nunca le preste atención a todos los temas de la asociación de magos.

-…..Si…..entonces, Gwen ¿Cómo terminaste en esta entrega? ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy una freelancer de rango bajo, solo me encargo de tareas pequeñas, en realidad es mas como un pasamiento que un trabajo real, soy una Magus de segunda generación así que no tengo mucho pedigrí que se diga.

-…..Ya veo, Entonces ¿no estás afiliada a alguna organización? Puedo suponer que ninguna…..la asociación de Magus es muy racistas a los Magus sangre nueva.

-Cierto. Se me pidió traer este paquete aquí sin saber muy bien para que…..esto tiene pinta de ser algo ilegal….-Susurro Gwen con frialdad en sus ojos, Ezekiel se puso tenso ante las palabras dichas de Gwen. A un cierto modo era una suposición legítima.

¿Para qué contratar a un Freelancer de poca monta para una secreta y única entrega? Es como si no quisiera destacar aquel envío. Ezekiel había encontrado que lo que había en aquel paquete eran dos objetos simples pero llenos de poder notorio, el no sabía si eran materiales antiguos u otra cosa pero podía reconocer que no eran algo común.

-Simplemente no lo sé, Gwen, pero esto es algo importante para mi organización y sabes bien la política en los trabajos ordenado, no se debe de informar a nadie de lo que es hablado aquí…-Señalo Ezekiel con seriedad haciendo que Gwen hiciera una mueca, el trabajo de Gwen era simplemente recibir aquel paquete de Groenlandia y traerlo a la ciudad de nueva york para dárselo a alguien de una organización mágica, claro que para ello tuvo que firmar en un documento Geass que evitara que divulgara cualquier información, usualmente no aceptaría eso pero la paga era muy alta. En serio muy alta.

Tanto para comer langosta todos los días por diez años.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

-¿Alo?...eh…claro que está conmigo, señor…. ¿oh? ¿Sabía que ella seria quien entregaría la entrega? Bien de su parte, señor. Bien…si….si, le diré…ok, señor, nos vemos eh….-Así Ezekiel corto la llamada de su celular y miro con nerviosismo a Gwen. La mujer parpadeo al ver como Ezekiel le miraba sin saber que hacer-…eh….Gwen….te tengo una linda noticia….

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

-No puedo creer que me convenciste para acceder a esto…..-Murmuro con molestia Gwen moviéndose a través de la gran sala de la mansión secreta que ocultaba la base subterránea de la organización Área 51 que se encuentra en las afueras de Texas. Menos mal que Ezekiel tenía el dinero y el contacto para que hayan podido viajar en avión para llegar a aquel estado.

-Yo tampoco estoy a gusto con esto pero mi superior me pidió que vinieras conmigo, al parecer tienen una misión para ti, Gwen, eh.

-Grrr pues me estoy metiendo en un lugar olvidado de la raíz como si nada, me siento molesta y paranoica. Solamente accedí porque prometiste que me darían más plata.

-…Anda ¿Qué pasa con esa racha de codicia que estoy viendo?

-Pues después de siete temporadas de ese reality show de mierda sin ganar nada me ha hecho un poco malhumorada y codiciosa….además no hables, tu pequeño monstruito hizo de todo para conseguir dinero.

-Si….no fue el mejor homúnculo que hice, eh.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste de todos modos?

-….Estaba cansado, Gwen, estar con esos mocosos hipócritas me tenían de las casillas, ya ni quería el dinero o lo que sea, eh…..de todos modos si hubiera salido de la tercera temporada eso no evitaría que siguiera siendo acosado por Chris, el maldito programa y los fans por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Dímelo a mí, cinco años después desde que entre a ese show y aun me siguen acosando, por suerte nadie sabe donde vivo, aun así no entiendo porque usaste un homúnculo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Meh, era defectuoso y ya para entonces no me importaba cualquier tipo de reputación en ese programa, además tenía mucho trabajo en mi organización.

-….Bien, como sea, vamos con tu jefe de una vez por todas…..-Con eso dicho ambos jóvenes terminaron llegando a la oficina de un hombre de alto mando de la organización Área 51. El hombre estaba sentando en un sillón dándole la espalda a los dos jóvenes leyendo un montón de informes de algún tema desconocido, al saber de la llegada de Gwen y Ezekiel dejo a un lado esos informes y comenzó a hablar sin darle la cara a los dos jóvenes Magus.

-Oh señorita Erikson, señor Barreth, es un gusto verlos aquí….tomen asiento, el tiempo es oro….-Con eso dicho Ezekiel y Gwen tomaron asiento en unos lujosos sillones. El hombre se dio la vuelta en su sillón mostrando que era un anciano de cabello blanco con una larga barba, el se veía fuerte en presencia y miro con seriedad a Gwen para después hacerle una seña hacia adelante-…..señorita Erikson, le pido amablemente que me dé el envío.

-…ok…..aquí tiene-Dijo Gwen un poco nerviosa entregándole la caja a aquel sujeto que la tomo con una pequeña sonrisa para después proceder a abrir aquella caja mostrando en el interior un especie de algún pergamino hecho de metal viejo junto con los restos que parecian una copa quemada.

La habitación tembló entonces a la onda de Prana que aquellos objetos mostraban y los dos jóvenes ex concursantes temblaron por la gran cantidad de poder que habían presenciado. El hombre sonrió victoriosamente, el cerro la caja y presiono un botón en un teléfono en su escritorio, en poco tiempo entro a la habitación un Magus sin nombre que tomo la caja y salió de inmediato de la habitación dejando a Ezekiel, Gwen y aquel anciano solos.

El hombre sonrió divertido.

-¿sorprendidos, verdad, niños? Deberían, eso era un objeto de gran poder, menos mal que se hizo esta entrega de un modo no llamativo porque si no la Asociación de Magos habrían hecho alguna clase de estupidez.

-¿Q-que era eso? Esa cantidad de Prana no es algo normal ¡¿Qué carajo era?!

-Si deseas saber, señorita Erikson…..tendrás que firmar un Geass.

-¡¿OTRO?! ¡¿Qué mierda me estas tratando de meter, viejo?! ¡Definitivamente esto no es algo normal! ¡¿HABLA DE UNA VEZ?!

-¿Y si te dijera que todo esto posiblemente tiene que ver con la salvación de la humanidad?-Con esa pregunta el enojo de Gwen se evaporo para observar a aquel viejo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Ezekiel sabía bien el objetivo final del área 51: Salvar a la humanidad. Por ello se había unido a esa organización, ese era una meta noble para que luchar. El anciano saco de su escritorio una hoja en la cual había un contrato con un Geass y se lo paso a Gwen con cuidado-…lee bien este contrato, señorita Erikson y entonces hablaremos del porque usted está aquí.

-…ok…..-Mascullo Gwen y procedió a leer aquel contrato por un largo tiempo al final encontrando que no había nada negativo a su persona. Con molestia le firmo y se lo tiro al viejo como si nada-…Habla ya ¿Cuál es el secreto de todo esto? ¿Cómo así que la salvación del mundo?

-Bueno, es largo de explicar, déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Alistar Lincoln, descendiente director del gran presidente Abraham Lincoln y ahora jefe de la organización Área 51. Nuestra meta es la salvación de la humanidad.

-¿No es lo mismo con Altas?

-Altas es una organización que se centra en el estudio de los números y alquimia, respeto su deseo de tratar de salvar a nuestra especie pero es una organización de Magus al final de todo y la mayor parte de ella contienen personas que no le interesa la salvación de la humanidad sino sus propios intereses. Además están obsesionados con la búsqueda de la Raíz que simplemente nunca ayudara nada a la búsqueda de nuestra salvación.

-…. ¿Pero no todos son Magus aquí?

-Pff, no, somos Lanzadores de hechizos pero no somos Magus al filo de la palabra, hacemos investigación no para aumentar nuestro pedigrí, no aumentar nuestra reputación o descubrir grandes hechizos de taumaturgia o llegar a la raíz. Nuestra única meta es salvar a la humanidad y usamos de todo para lograrlo. Incluso usamos tecnología mundana para ello e incluso estamos tratando de crear Tecno-taumaturgia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es blasfemia para todos los Magus! ¡La creación de algo con tecnología y taumaturgia es herejía!

-De hecho, esto demuestra que estamos serios, en verdad serios sobre nuestro noble objetivo….-Sentencio Alistar con frialdad a la Gwen que se movía incomoda en su asiento. Ya que los Magus, el 99% de ellos odiaban la tecnología el simple pensamiento de unir artes arcanas con alguno de los aparatos creados por las personas normales era mas allá de lo blasfemo, era herético y monstruoso.

Si esta organización esta tan empeñada en tirar la ideología de lo que un Magus debe de actuar por el bien de salvar a la humanidad entonces era algo verdaderamente serio, mucho más que Altas y Gwen entendió por fin porque tuvo que firmar esos contratos con Geass, si la asociación de Magus se entera de esto comenzarían una cacería de bruja de la organización área 51 simplemente porque les ofendía su existencia.

Exacto, simplemente porque querían, no porque hayan cometido un verdadero pecado o dañado a alguien sino simplemente porque cree que tienen el derecho de asesinar a quienes les molestan solo porque si. Eso es suficiente explicación de lo enfermo e inmoral que pueden ser los Magus. Y aun así Gwen estaba en shock que una organización estaba poniéndose en peligro, despreciar las tradiciones y demás por un bien común.

La pregunta era….

-¿Cómo planeas salvar a la humanidad? ¿Salvarla de qué? ¿Y crees que tendrías éxito? ¿Cómo?

-¿Has escuchado sobre la guerra del grial de Fuyuki?

Esa pregunta respondió a un montón de dudas para Gwen. Ella puede ser un Magus de segunda generación, con poseer unos míseros 34 circuitos mágicos de rango C pero lo que le faltaba en poder y talento lo compensaba en conocimiento y ella sabia del originalmente llamado ritual toque del cielo o conocido mejor como las Guerras del Grial y más de las de Fuyuki.

Una guerra del grial es un conflicto en donde se invocan siete espíritus heroicos a combatir a muerte por el Gran Grial que sería capaz de conceder un deseo. Originalmente ocurría en Fuyuki, Japón, pero alrededor de la tercera guerra del grial, alrededor de la segunda guerra mundial, un Master y un grupo de Nazis se robaron el Gran Grial desbaratando todo el ritual y poniendo fin las batallas de la guerra del grial. De hecho a la época en que estaban faltarían quizás unos cuarenta a cincuenta años para que iniciara la quinta guerra.

Pero entonces después de la desaparición del gran grial desde la tercera guerra se filtro información del ritual en todo el mundo causando que así hubiera un montón de Guerras de griales a pequeñas escalas pero que nunca terminaba correctamente….hasta hace doce años atrás, cuando ocurrió la mayor y la menor de las guerras de toda la historia, la batalla de Rumania: La Gran guerra del grial de las dos facciones.

Cuento corto fue que el verdadero ladrón del gran grial de la tercera guerra había desafiado a la asociación de magos en poseer el gran grial en su poder, el junto a su grupo de magos llamado Yggdmillennia invocaron para ellos Siete Servants y pretendían usar el poder del Santo grial para acceder a la Raíz pero la asociación de magos no se quedo de brazos cruzados y enviaron su propia fuerza de batalla que invocaron a sus propios siete Servants para después desencadenar la mayor de las guerras del grial de la historia.

Aquel conflicto fue una batalla que incluso Gwen escucho aun años después que terminara y ella aseguraba que sería recordado por muchos siglos después, aun con los resultados de la batalla entre 14 Servants. Al final de todo el gran grial adquirió todo el poder pero fue tomado lejos por al parecer, de todas las cosas, un Dragon que partió a un lugar en donde nadie sabe ha logrado encontrar. Los sobrevivientes de la guerra desaparecieron igual y al final de todo la batalla, en un cierto modo, no tuvo sentido pero si fue la más grande.

Al saber entonces Gwen sabia, al menos, lo que este hombre estaba hablando.

-El gran grial, el objeto que puede conceder deseos…. ¿es con ello deseas la salvación de la humanidad?

-De hecho, señorita Erikson, esa es nuestra meta actual para salvar a nuestra raza. El poder del gran grial.

-Pero….pero…. ¿Cómo?

-Bueno ¿sabes sobre la gran guerra de Rumania? El gran grial de esa guerra se perdió y peor que está siendo custodiado por un Dragon, así que obtenerlo es imposible pero en cambio encontré un modo más simple, accesible pero difícil de conseguir nuestro propio Gran grial y así poder obtener el deseo para salvar a la humanidad.

-…. ¿una nueva guerra? ¡¿Planeas hacer una nueva guerra del grial?!

-De hecho pero hacerlo es imposible pero a la vez posible ¿sabes cuantas guerras del grial falsas se han hecho y terminan siempre en fracaso? Todas excepto la de Rumania son burlas a llamarse guerras del grial, así que mi organización ha investigado a través de los años a la máxima pregunta ¿Qué diferente era el grial de Rumania que de los otros?

-La respuesta es simple, era el de Fuyuki, era el mismo que fue creado por las tres familias, Einzbern, Makiri y Tohsaka. Los de Yggdmillennia simplemente la alimentaron de Prana y después la usaron, no hicieron nada m—

-Te equivocas, señorita Erikson, ellos si hicieron mucho con el grial que obtuvieron, después de todo ellos esparcieron la información de la creación y mantenimiento de una guerra del grial, así que sabían un poco de su fundamento. Y nosotros lo hemos obtenido hasta ahora.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-¡Lo que hablo, señorita Erikson, es que finalmente obtuvimos la pieza final de nuestra ardua búsqueda! ¡Tú nos trajiste la pieza faltante! ¡ **Las escrituras de Avicebron!-** La declaración de alistar no era tan esclarecedora, Gwen y Ezekiel miraron al anciano con confusión ya que no tenían idea de lo que el viejo hablaba. El en cambio suspiro ante la falta de conocimiento de los dos jóvenes-…Avicebron fue el Caster de negro de la gran guerra del grial de Rumania.

-….Oh…. ¡Oh!

-Si, eso, fue el Servant Caster que sirvió al bando de Yggdmillennia que tenía en su poder el gran grial, en poca palabra estuvo presente por mucho tiempo del gran grial y fue capaz de analizar su sistema y demás, las escrituras de las que hablo es básicamente como se puede crear correctamente una gran guerra del grial.

-¿Eso quiere que…..?

-Si, ahora tenemos a nuestras manos un modo de crear nuestra propia guerra del grial y a diferencia de los Yggdmillennia y la asociación de magos usaremos el gran grial para obtener el medio para salvar a nuestra especie. Hemos ganado.

- _…increíble…-_ Fue lo único que Gwen pensó en repensar todo lo que había aprendido. Así reconoció aquel objeto lleno de Prana que ella misma había traído, podía suponer que era un poderoso código místico lleno de información para la creación de una guerra del grial y todo hecho por un espíritu heroico.

Sabía bien que si esta información es filtrada de alguna manera, entonces el mundo escondido en la luna se sacudirá, la asociación de magos ira a la guerra para exterminar a la área 51 y obtener la información del ritual Toque del cielo y entonces habría un montón de guerras del grial autenticas que podría sacudir el mundo mismo. Esto no era cosa de juego.

Al final solo quedaba pregunta una sola cosa.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Porque tengo un trabajo para ti, señorita Erikson, de hecho tú y el joven Barreth tienen una tarea que cumplir.

-Yo no trabajo para ti, viejo-Hablo con frialdad Gwen y como respuesta ella recibió frente suyo un portafolio que al abrirse estaba lleno de placas de oro puro. Gwen y Ezekiel abrieron la boca a la vista de la gran cantidad de oro que había en ese maletín, era diez veces más de lo que gwen se gano con el envío de esa mañana. Ella chisto molesta tomando el portafolio con cuidado-….bien…. ¿De qué se trata?

-Actualmente se estaba armando una guerra del grial defectuosa, la mejor que se tenía a la mano de hecho, la única falla es que no tiene el Servant Saber por lo que el sistema quedaría inconclusa. Ya que tenemos los escritos del Avicebron entonces no habría necesidad de hacer mucho pero entonces…..tuvimos un pequeño problema.

-A mi me suena que no es uno pequeño.

-Esta guerra del grial ocurrió sin nuestra autorización, ya varios Servants han sido invocados pero….pero ¡hahahahahahahaha!-Comenzó a reír repentinamente Alistar asustando un poco a Gwen, Ezekiel hizo una mueca al escuchar a su superior reír así, una risa en donde la locura de una situación es tanta que no le queda a uno reír, sabía que lo que escucharía seria una tremenda mala noticia. Y no se equivoco. Cuando Alistar volvió a hablar, su tono de voz era frio como el ártico-…..Pero eso no es lo peor, no, no lo es, primero de todo el encargado de esta guerra del grial defectuosa fue Faldeus Dioland.

-Oh, yo conozco de él, es un idiota, eh.

-Aunque no me gusta que mis subordinados se ofendan así esta vez lo dejare pasar, joven Barreth, porque si, Faldeus hizo una estupidez…..advirtió a la torre del reloj de la guerra del grial.

-Mierda.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ahí el problema es tremendo! Con la asociación de magos sabiendo que una guerra estaba ocurriendo harán su movimiento para supervisarla ¡malditos que son! ¡Nosotros dominamos estas tierras así que ellos no tienen derecho a inmiscuirse pero lo hacen porque creen que pueden, malditos, malditos, malditos!

-¡SEÑOR LINCOLN, CALMESE, POR FAVOR!

-…Ah…..si, Hahahahaha parece que perdí la cordura por un momento….así que si, tenemos ahora en nuestro territorio a algún Magus paleto de la Torre del reloj y algún Exorcista de la Iglesia, lo que significa que nuestros movimientos pueden ser rastreado por la asociación de magos y mas que se descubrió la segunda cosa que ha hecho esta situación peor.

-¿y cuál es?

-Sencillo, no sé cómo, no sé donde pero una chica, una tal Ayaka o Sayaka, no estoy seguro, ha logrado lo imposible; ha invocado a un Servant Saber.

-¡¿Cómo lo logro?! Afirmaste que el sistema de esta guerra del grial estaba defectuoso.

-Y de hecho lo es pero no sé cómo pero lo ha hecho…..pero esto no es lo terrible sino….de alguna manera activo el sistema de invocación extra.

-…..Me perdí… ¿Qué es…? No….no puede ser…..es imposible…..es imposible que ocurra de nuevo, eh…..-Mascullo con ojos abierto y pálido Ezekiel levantándose de su asiento, su superior asintió con una expresión sombría, Gwen no entendía antes de recapitular el conocimiento que ella ya entendía y cuando supo que era lo que los dos hombres presentes habían supuesto se puso pálida también.

-…..N-no….no puede ser… ¿de verdad….? ¿De verdad ahora se pueden llamar otros siete Servants? ¡¿Esto se ha convertido en una gran guerra del grial?! ¡¿Del mismo tipo que la gran guerra del grial de Rumania?!

-Me temo.

-¡¿Y habrá magos de la torre del reloj y alguien de la iglesia aquí mientras ocurre eso?! ¡MIERDA! ¡Eso es una jodida mierda, eh! ¡Ellos podría causar un escándalo y quizás meterse con nosotros! ¡Definitivamente será una tormenta de mierda a nivel Katrina, eh!

Gwen tembló al escuchar a Ezekiel maldecir así pero tenía razón.

De verdad la tenía.

Alistar aun así se mostraba taciturno. Eso no auguraba nada nuevo.

-…..eso no es lo peor…lo peor en verdad es que tenemos a un master como Apóstol muerto…..-Después de tal declaración no se escucho nada en aquella oficina. Absolutamente nada. Un apóstol muerto era básicamente un Vampiro Ghoul de poderes misterioso y totalmente peligroso, la cristalización de lo que lo del Área 51 odiaban con pasión.

Porque representaban el odio de la tierra a la raza humana.

Un apóstol muerto era una terrible mala noticia. Usualmente estos comienzan a convertir a seres humanos normales en monstruosos Ghouls, muertos vivientes que buscan saciar su hambre alimentándose de otros seres y trayendo muerte, devastación y ruina por donde siempre caminan. Y lo aterrador es que es uno como un master por lo que tiene a su dominio a un Servant y si un apóstol muerto se metió a esa guerra significa o que sabía que se convertiría en una verdadera guerra del grial o que tiene otro motivo para haberlo hecho y eso es aterrador. Muy aterrador el pensar de un apóstol muerto obteniendo el gran grial.

Sería el fin de todo.

-¡¿Entonces porque no has detenido esto o al menos haberle avisado a la iglesia?! ¡¿SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA?!

-Ya hay un ejecutor de la iglesia como mediador de esta guerra y aun así nada ha ocurrido, ya sea ese apóstol muerto este escondido u otra razón pero nada ha sucedido hasta ahora y eso sería grave. Actualmente, según se ha podido averiguar, se han invocado los Servants Caster, Assassin y Saber. Por lo tanto quedan algunos otros Servants que se puedan invocar.

-….oh dios…..oh maldita sea…..oh joder….ya sé lo que tú quieres…oh maldito hijo de puta…..-Fue entonces que Gwen supo que era lo que este tipo quería con ella y Ezekiel. Querían que pelearan en esa guerra del grial. Una peor que la de Rumania de hecho, porque había un apóstol muerto entre los master y de por si el sistema de esta guerra no era la normal. Mientras miraba al viejo sintió unas terribles ganas de lanzarle de todo para desahogar su ira-….tu…..tu…. ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MALDITO DE…!

-¡CALLATE, GWEN!-Rugió Ezekiel repentinamente haciendo que Gwen dejara de hablar y le mirara sorprendida, Alista alzo una ceja igual al ver la ira y seriedad del joven Barreth, Ezekiel usualmente no era lo de enojarse pero cuando lo hacía era por una causa justa. El aspiro un poco de aire antes de hablar-…Acepto esta tarea, señor ¿Cuándo comienzo?

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PLANEAS ACEPTAR ESTO, EZEKIEL?! ¡ES LOCURA, ES UN SUICIDIO! ¡¿COMO PIENSAS METERTE EN UNA BATALLA DE CARTOCE SERVANTS, MAGOS Y UN APOSTOL MUERTO?! ¡SUICIDIO DIGO, VERDADERO SUICIDIO!

-¡CALLATE, GWEN! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO VES?! ¡ES POR ELLO QUE PARTICIPARE! ¡HAY AFUERA HAY MAGUS SIN ESCRUPULOS, UN MIEMBRO DE LA IGLESIA, UN MALDITO APOSTOL MUERTO Y TIENEN AL ALCANCE EL PODER OMNIPRESENTE DEL GRAN GRIAL! ¡IMAGINATE LO QUE PODRIA OCURRIR!

Sería el fin de todo. El pensamiento era aterrador.

-¡No podemos permitir que esto ocurra y si piden nuestra ayuda para esto entonces lo aceptare porque vidas están en juego, quizás el mundo esté en peligro y no me quedare de brazos cruzados de nuevo, no de nuevo!-Rugió Ezekiel con fuerza y apretando sus manos en enojo, aun recordaba sus fracasos en total drama, lo poco que logro y lo mal que le trataron, el quizás debió de intentarlo más, quizás pero no lo hizo y fracaso.

El no se quedaría en la banca en esto, esto era algo serio y no podía hacerse de la vista gorda, Alistar parecía querer que el participara y eso era suficiente razón para que Ezekiel aceptara, porque sabía que su jefe tenía un plan para darles todas las ventajas para lograrlo y ayudarle a cumplir con sus objetivos.

Alistar asintió complacido.

-Hay una razón del porque pido ustedes dos que participen en esto, ósea, no tienen alto pedigrí y no son adeptos a la batalla pero ustedes tienen algo que otros operativos del área 51 no tienen. Sentido común y un linaje puro.

-¿linaje puro, eh?

-Los Magus no son consciente de esto o si lo son, lo ignoran, al igual que los efectos secundarios de la endogamia, la unión de líneas de sangres similares causa anormalidades o daño en sus circuitos mágicos y en especial causa que en algunos casos familias una vez poderosas se vuelven inservible generaciones después. Por ejemplos están los Yggdmillennia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros, viejo?

-Tenemos los medios para que ustedes puedan dar el suficiente Prana para que tengan sus Servants. No será algo que tenga que ser injertado sino mas bien es un armamento conceptual que les permite dibujar Prana de una fuente confiable, podrían ser capaces de usar a cinco y quizás diez veces la cantidad de Prana que son capaces de hacer ahora.

-Suena bien pero ¿Por qué es la primera vez que escucho de esto y porque solo nosotros podemos usarlos?

-Imagínate que el cuerpo de un Magus es una caja con cables, cuanto más de pedigrí sea el Magus mas cables tiene, ósea que esos cables son los circuitos mágicos, es bueno tener muchos cables pero un error y esos cables se pueden enredar y dañar ¿entienden mi analogía?

-Sí, las múltiples formas en que se puede dañar los circuitos mágicos.

-Bien, entonces esta el armamento conceptual que les hable, imagínatelo como si fuera una bola de hilos y se le tira en la caja, su misión es llegar al fondo pero como hay muchos cables no toca el fondo pero ¿y si tuviera menos? Entonces es capaz de tocar el fondo.

-Ya voy entendiendo.

-Yo no entendí, eh.

-Uff, señor Barreth, es simple; Este armamento conceptual aunque fuerte entraría en conflicto con una gran cantidad de Circuitos mágicos pero con pocos y con un cuerpo no afectado por los efectos no notables de la endogamia entonces el armamento conceptual cumplirá con su objetivo.

-¿Estás seguro que solamente nosotros podemos hacer esta tarea, eh? Puedo ser un Magus de cuarta generación y Gwen de segunda generación pero ¿crees que podamos con esto?

-Dudaría en enviarlos si no fuera que no irán solos. Tendrán a sus Servants.

-… ¿lo dices como si vamos a tener más de dos?-Inquirió Gwen ganándose una sonrisa a toda la regla de Alistar. Gwen suspiro poniendo una mano en su frente por un buen momento antes de mirar a Ezekiel y al anciano con cansancio-…..joder, parece que acepte sin darme cuenta…bien, como sea, acepto este trabajo ¡pero deseo armamento mundano, armas conceptuales, un montón de plata y toda la ayuda para que ganemos esta jodida batalla!

-Ese es el espíritu….-Se limito a decir Alistar observando cómo los dos jóvenes hablaban sobre su siguiente acción antes de entrar a la guerra del grial. Alistar de hecho no les dijo toda la razón del porque escogió a un joven sin importancia y una freelancer sin poder alguno para una tarea de tal magnitud, fue manipulación pura pero el tenia sus motivos.

Ahora debía de actuar y preparar a estos niños para enviarlos a Snowfield, Las Vegas, lo más rápido posible. No tenían prisa, sus objetivos principales era eliminar a todos los Magus de la asociación de magos, al ejecutor de la iglesia y definitivamente al Apóstol muerto. Y como también ocurrió en Rumania una gran guerra del grial comenzara.

Oficialmente **la segunda gran guerra del grial** eventualmente **comenzara.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 _ **Esto es un UA, ósea universo alternativo en donde se combinan partes de las series Fate, en concreto de las series Fate Apocrypha y Fate Strange Fake. Básicamente esto no sería un crossover de total drama porque son solo dos personajes del show y básicamente OOC pero técnicamente me pidieron que hiciera esto y así lo hice. Hay varias cosas que aclarar:**_

 _ **Esto se basa en las guerras de Apocrypha y Strange Fake, para los verdaderos fans de las serie Fate de seguro reconocen un montón de las referencias que use pero quienes son fans normales, saben de las series pero no saben mucho de ella pues no hay problema, se explicara eventualmente en el fic pero debo de hacer declaraciones importantes:**_

 _ **Esta guerra se basa más en Fate Strange Fake en donde se crea una guerra del grial defectuosa en estados unidos, para empezar no existen un Servant Saber así que el asunto no tiene sentido, inicialmente esto era una broma creada por uno de los escritores de la compañía Type-Moon pero entonces de verdad hicieron la serie como novela ligera con actualmente dos volúmenes.**_

 _ **Debido al hecho que hay una confusión en internet en donde si hay traducción o no de alguno de los volúmenes nuevos y originales de Fate Strange Fake en vez de la versión de broma del 2006 lanzada por Type Moon que abunda en internet, así que no he leído nada de los dos volúmenes de Fate Strange Fake pero me he basado en Wiki para poder sacar la idea y lo esencial para este fic.**_

 _ **En total, esta guerra del grial es un Clusterfuck sin precedente en donde de la nada Faldeus consigue que se invoque al Servant Saber, aun cuando originalmente no se puede, pero el asunto se jode y no solo se llaman a Saber sino que se llaman a otro grupo de siete Servants, supuestamente porque no hay confirmación de ello, hasta ahora se han mostrado a un segundo Archer, a un segundo Assassin y a un segundo Rider que responden con los nombres de True Archer, True Assassin y True Rider. En poca palabra de una manera jodida se cree que la guerra ha escalado a una gran guerra del grial tipo similar a Fate Apocrypha…..solo que mas jodido como la mierda.**_

 _ **Así que he decidido seguir la base de esto cambiándolo para que sea un poco más…..estable o que tenga sentido o mejor dicho que sea a mi estilo. Por lo tanto habrá cambios en los Servants que se muestran en Fate Strange Fake…..porque vamos gente ¡¿Cómo chigando voy a escribir sobre la peste como Rider?! ¡Al jodido jinete del apocalipsis que representa a la enfermedad! ¡Es jodido como la mierda! ¡Y también ese Jack el destripador como Berserker! ¡Es confuso! ¡Ni tengo las palabras para describirlo! ¡Es jodido!**_

 _ **Así que si, habrá nuevos Servants creados por mí. Por otro lado tengo que hablarles sobre los Servants que se muestran en el volumen 2 de Fate Strange Fake ¿confundidos sobre quiénes son? Pues estamos igual, true Archer, Saber y true Rider son completamente desconocidos aunque se cree que True Archer sea Humbaba o el padre de Gilgamesh, Lugalbanda, entonces esta Saber que se cree que es el rey Ricardo I o Ricardo Lionheart, que si bien se le menciona que tuvo relación con la leyenda de Excalibur yo la verdad no estoy seguro y finalmente True Rider se dice que se parece Arturia pero una vez mas no estoy seguro, el único que se sabe quién es en realidad es, de hecho es True Assassin que es sin sorpresa otro Hassan-i-Sabbad.**_

 _ **En total hay un montón de Servants desconocidos que quizás no pueda trabajar como debe de ser, así que hasta que me decida o yo que sé, los Servants oficiales de este fic son:**_

 **Fake Archer: Gilgamesh.**

 **Fake Lancer: Enkidu.**

 **Fake Assassin: aspirante a Hassan-i-Sabbad.**

 **True Assassin: Otro Hassan-i-Sabbad.**

 _ **Como también tendré a la mente a los True Servants. Para recalcar Ezekiel y Gwen tendrán dos Servants para cada uno, ósea serán un equipo de cuatro Servants quizás conformados por True Saber, True Caster, True Berserker y True Lancer y considerando que tienen que hacerle frente a Gilgamesh, Enkidu, a un puto Apóstol muerto y las mameces que los otros Servants hará entonces sí, creo que cuatro Servants son un buen numero ¿alguien quiere decir lo contrario? ¿No? Pues da igual, si alguien quiere dar su opinión, adelante, me asegurare que los Servants que escoja no sean Overpowered. En total en el próximo episodio tendremos la llamada de los cuatros Servants, un poco de locura y de hecho, los otros personajes de total drama quizás si aparezcan.**_

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

 **Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

 **De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

 **De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
